Sonic the Hedgehog's Saga
by LoLiKitty
Summary: Una historia de ángeles, sirenas, dimensiones paralelas, romance, acción, magia, la dura realidad de estos héroes que en medio de estos embrollos y con el bonus de ser los elegidos para salvar al planeta, deben saber sobrellevar la adolescencia.


Era un día hermoso, la brisa cálida, los pajaros, todo era óptimo para salir y disfrutarlo, pero esta historia debe tener un factor desencadenante ¿no?  
Todo comienza con Sonic corriendo al aire libre, como simpre, hasta que es detenido por...  
SONIC: ¿Amy que sucede? (con una voz de resignación)  
AMY: ¿Sonic tu me enviaste una carta? ¿de qué se trata?  
SONIC: ¿de qué hablas? yo no te he enviado ninguna carta... ¿puedo seguir con mis cosas?  
AMY algo decepcionada: de acuerdo, continúa...  
Sonic saluda a amy y se va corriendo, ¿podrá alguien atarle la soga a este erizo liberal?  
En el templo de la Master Emerald descansaba Knuckles en la escalera más alta, hasta que se sobresalta ya que la esmeralda comenzó a brillar de forma extraña.  
KNUCKLES: ¿que está pasando? ¿porqué la esmeralda brilla así?  
en ese momento se detiene y el equidna despreocupado al no volver a advertir ese brillo vuelve a descansar.

Más tarde, En la casa de Cream, Amy le comentaba a Cream sobre la carta que le había llegado y que, a todo esto, aún no había abierto.  
CREAM: ¿pero porqué no la abriste?, yo si fuera tú ya no hubiera aguantado la curiosidad.  
Amy: es que quiero mantener el suspenso...  
TAILS: ¿el suspenso? ¿porqué?  
AMY: ay Tails, déjame soñar...es que me encantaría que esa carta la hubiera escrito Sonic, si no la abro es porque quiero seguir en la sorpresa y no decepcionarme al abrirla y saber que no fue él.  
Esa conversación es escuchada por Vainilla que se dirige a la cocina donde ellos hablaban  
VAINILLA: nunca sabrás de que se trata la carta si no la abres, podrías llevarte una sorpresa.  
¿has oído hablar del factor desencadenante?  
AMY: no (mirando a Vainilla dispuesta a escuchar su consejo)  
VAINILLA: te lo explicaré, ¿como empieza un cuento?  
Amy: mmm... ¿con el había una vez?  
VAINILLA: exacto, un factor desencadenante es la complicación que trama el cuento, y comienza con el "pero un día" ¿entiendes?  
AMY: no mucho (dubitativa)  
VAINILLA: haz de cuenta que esa carta es tu factor desencadenante, que al abrirla provocará el "pero un día" podrías sorprenderte.  
AMY: ah ya entiendo, lo haré, gracias Vainilla (le da un beso) ¡tengo una idea genial! vamos a celebrar mi factor desencadenante, saldremos a festejar esta noche, quien sabe? a lo mejor después de abrir esta carta ¡mi vida cambiará! por eso debemos festejar.  
TAILS: ¡si! debemos salir, hace meses que no pasa nada interesante, debemos aprovechar este tiempo libre que tenemos.  
CREAM: iré a avisarles a los demás (se va)

Todos resignados pero dispuestos a divertirse, salen hacia un lugar que Amy conocía donde hacían Karaoke y los desafió a todos a cantar.  
En ese lugar tocaban bandas de rock, todas pasables hasta que les toca el turno a una banda que aún no tenía nombre, sube al escenario.  
La banda es buena, toca muy bien, hasta que uno de los integrantes decide hablar.  
ANTOINE: ¡Buenas noches! me contaron por ahí que hoy es noche de karaoke, lo que haremos ahora será llamar a alguien del público para que cante con nuestra hermosa guitarrista (las luces señalan a... Sonic)  
ANTOINE: ¿cómo es tu nombre?  
SONIC: Sonic, oye yo no cantaré... no puedo  
ANTOINE: todo estará bien, hazlo, ¿o será que no te animas a cantar porque sabes que no podrás hacerlo? ¿la timidez puede más que tu erizo?  
Sonic acepta cantar y la guitarrista se acerca a él, cantan y para sorpresa de nuestros amigos, ¡Sonic cantaba bien!  
KNUCKLES: ¿alguien tenía idea de que Sonic cantara asi?  
TAILS: para nada...¡se lo tenía bien guardado!  
AMY: ay es tan lindo... y canta tan bien  
Cuando la canción termina, ellos se presentan  
SONIC: soy Sonic, oye... cantas muy bien  
LOLA: mucho gusto Sonic... soy Lola, ¿es la primera vez que cantas? no lo haces nada mal  
SONIC: pues gracias... ¿puedo ver tu cara?  
LOLA: lo lamento pero somos cantantes enmacarados no le mostramos el rostro a nadie. adiós (la joven se va)

Más tarde cuando Sonic, Knuckles y Tails volvían pensando en ir a sus casas y dormir encuentran una esmeralda pero, se topan con 3 ladrones, se la arrebatan, Knuckles logra golpear a uno de los ladrones pero estos viajaban en tablas voladoras, Sonic ve que la tabla del que Knuckles había golpeado y se sube a ella, logra alcanzar al líder pero este es muy veloz.  
Sonic es golpeado por el líder y cae al suelo:  
JET:asique... ¿tu eres la cosa más rápida del planeta?  
Sonic siente su orgullo herido, y los ladrones se marchan.


End file.
